Underground
by Fenrisa
Summary: Post-Dark Signer Arc. Carly's on a mission. Her assignment: Infiltrate an Underground Dueling Circuit. Sounds easy, right? Not really. Carly must now find her inner dueling spirit and duel with the pros. Can she do it? She's not so sure.


**Underground**

_**Chapter One**_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh 5D's or Carly. Only the Underground Duelists._

Carly stood in front of the abandoned warehouse, inwardly shaking. Her auburn wig blew lightly in the night air and her brown-contacted eyes stared apprehensively at the rundown entrance. _I can't believe I agreed to this, _she thought shakily. She shook her head. _No, Carly. Now isn't the time to be scared. You have a story to cover. So snap out of it! There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a creepy warehouse in the middle of an abandoned street that just so happens to be full of dangerous people... _Not surprisingly, her inner thoughts did little to inspire courage within herself. However, a her next thought cheered her up a bit. _Wait, if I take part in these underground duels and win, then Jack-kun will for sure be impressed with me!_ Such was the situation of Carly Nagisa, reporter and soon to be underground duelist.

Since the Dark Signers had been defeated and revived, Carly has had a greater interest in dueling. She had woken up in bed one day to find her memory of recent events was blurred. She was aware of the fact that she had been a Dark Signer, but beyond that...nothing. She had also discovered that her deck had changed. Her deck no longer consisted of the cute but weak Fortune Faeries. Now it was made of the more powerful and mature Fortune Ladies, which she couldn't remember acquiring.

Depressed that she had no memory of the giant scoop about the Dark Signers, even though she was one, and sad that Jack was no longer staying with her, she was of course ecstatic when her boss told her about a new potential story, which was to infiltrate and gather information on an alleged underground dueling circle. She was excited but understandably nervous. She told him that she wasn't very good at dueling. To this he had replied, " Well, I need this story and you need your job. So you better do this story or you're fired!" So, since she didn't have much choice, she had grudgingly accepted, which then led her to standing outside the site of the underground dueling circle, still trying to gather her nerve. _Well, it's now or never..._ and with that thought, and a quick gulp, entered the warehouse

* * *

Carly tried to reign in her terror as her eyes glanced anxiously around the building until they centered on a buff thug-like man that stood guard in front of a door. Suddenly, all of her courage left her, but it was too late to turn around and walk out, lest she look foolish. So, cautiously approached the man.

"Leave, this isn't a place for little girls," he said in a deep, gravelly voice. Carly inwardly shuddered and responded in what she hoped was a confident voice.

"I'm here to enter the dueling circle." The man gave a low, amused laugh.

"Is that so? Well, only duelists that defeat me can enter," The guard said, activating his duel disk.

"A-alright then," Carly said, activating her own duel disk and inwardly scolding herself for stuttering.

"_Duel!_"

**GUARD - CARLY**

**4000 LP - 4000 LP**

**FIRST TURN - GUARD  
**

Both players drew five cards from their respective decks.

"I'll go first. Draw!" The man said, drawing his sixth card.

"I summon Giant Rat **[ATK 1400]** in attack mode," he said, slapping the card down on his duel disk. As soon the card was placed, a large blue rat appeared in front of him, its pupiless, golden eyes glaring across the field at Carly, making the girl grimace at the rodent.

"Turn end."

**SECOND TURN - CARLY  
**

"Alright, my turn then." Carly then drew her sixth card, staring at her hand in concentration.

"Okay," she said grabbing a card and placing it in her field spell slot. " I play the field spell, Future Visions." As soon as she finished speaking, the area changed, surrounding both players in a purple starlight that's covered in grey wisps that resembled distant galaxies.

"Next, I summon Fortune Lady Light **[ATK 0]**, and according to Future Visions effect, Light is removed from play until my next standby phase and is then returned to the field. However, that's not all."

"Huh?" the guard responded dumbly.

"I now activate Light's effect, which allows me to summon one Fortune Lady from my deck when she removed from the field by a card effect. And I choose..." she trailed off as she searched through her deck. "Fortune Lady Dark **[ATK 0]** !" Heeding her master's call, the purple woman appeared on the field, wearing a long purple dress with black wing-like appendages that were connected to her head and partly hidden by her long purple hair. She stood proudly with her wooden staff, poised for battle. The guard gave a confused grunt when Dark's attack points suddenly shot from 0 to 2000!

"Hey, what gives!"

"That's the effect of my Fortune Ladies," Carly said with growing confidence. "There attack points are determined by multiplying a certain amount by their level. And Dark's amount is 400!" Carly then shot her arm out to point at the overgrown rodent.

"Fortune Lady Dark! Attack his Giant Rat!" Dark obeyed as she flew towards the rat, swinging down her staff with the blade edge as the Giant Rat hopelessly tried to defend as it was destroyed and the sharded debris hitting the guard. He merely shielded his face with an arm then stared at the stop where his monster once stood.

**GUARD - CARLY  
**

**3400 LP - 4000 LP **

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Carly said, her voice calm. Yet, inwardly she was bubbly with excitement. _I'm actually going to win!_

**THIRD TURN - GUARD  
**

The guard drew for his turn without a word, then smirked slightly much to Carly's confusion.

"I play the spell card, Heavy Storm, which will get rid of that facedown and your Future Visions before it can affect me!" A sudden wind surrounded the duelists, forcing them to brace themselves against the strong gusts. Carly gave a small squeak of surprise as her field spell and her facedown was destroyed, and since Future Visions was destroyed, Fortune Lady Light coudn't return to the field.

"I'll then place a monster facedown." True to his word, the holographic monster card soon was set in facedown defense mode. "Turn end."

**FOURTH TURN - CARLY  
**

"Here I go! Draw!" Carly said enthusiastically as she drew her card with just as much enthusiasm.

"I activate another effect of my Fortune Ladies. During my Standby Phases, my Fortune Ladies gain a level, which means their attack points increase as well. So, now Dark's attack points are 2400!" A purple light engulfed Fortune Lady Dark, then dissipated as both her level and attack points grew.

"Next, I summon Fortune Lady Water **[ATK 1200]**, who gets her attack points when her level is multiplied by 300. Now Dark, attack his facedown monster!" The face down was effectively destroyed in a flash of purple as the spectral image of a Niwatori **[DEF 800]** screeched in pain.

"Now, Water! Direct Attack!" The blue Fortune Lady flew at the guard, the orb in her staff shining blue before sending a blue orb at the man's duel disk, the impact causing smoke to appear and the man to cough before waving the smoke away.

**GUARD - CARLY  
**

**2200 LP - 4000 LP**

"I set one card facedown and end my turn."

**FIFTH TURN - GUARD  
**

The guard drew his card and huffed out a sigh.

"Turn end."

**SIXTH TURN - CARLY  
**

Carly stared at the man in astonishment. _He...didn't do any thing? Then that means that I win!_ She drew her card, knowing she didn't need it. As her Standby phase came and went, Fortune Ladies Dark and Water's attack points both rose.

"Dark **[ATK 2800]** and Water **[ATK 1500]**! Let's end this! Direct attack!" Both Ladies shot towards the guard, attacking him simultaneously, the blasts causing him to be pushed back a couple feet.

**GUARD - CARLY  
**

**0 LP - 4000 LP**

Both duel disks deactivated and the Fortune Ladies disappeared as Carly jumped for joy.

"I did it! I did it! I won!" The man had his head lowered to hide his smirk. When, he lifted his head the smirk was replaced by an amused smile.

"Well, girlie, a deals a deal. You can enter." He said, opening the door and beckoning her in. As Carly entered through the door and proceeded down the stairs, now confident in her abilities, the guard then took out his deck and chuckled as he looked through it. The deck was a crude one made up of weak monsters and simple trap and spell cards. It wasn't even his real deck. The test was merely for his entertainment so that weak duelist would fight his equally weak deck, win, then proceed to the dueling circle downstairs where they would then be thoroughly defeated and humiliated.

The guard felt slightly bad for Carly. Her high-spirited energy amused him. He then looked towards the stairway that she had descended.

"Good luck, girlie. You're gonna need it."

* * *

**Well, that's chapter one. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please review and tell me what you think. This is actually the first duel I've written, so I'm kinda inexperienced, but that also means that the duels will get better and more serious as the story progresses. And I can assure you that there will be a a lot of duels. Again, please review! I would really appreciate it. =)**


End file.
